Future
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: Future. Define and use in a sentence. OneShot.


**Future. **

**Define, and use in a sentence. **

Future.

Something that has not happened, but will happen. Something ahead of you. Something that hasn't happened yet. Something that everyone has. Something that nobody, no matter how many claims have been made, will ever be able to predict.

Okay, so I know somebody, who knows what's happening in the future. But I'm not being hypocritical.

Because Phil doesn't predict the future.

He's from the future.

Okay, now comes the shrivelling of the nose in disbelief. Or the rolling of eyes, and falling back in shock. Whichever way floats your boat, really.

Via shrivelled her nose. Well, Via was never one to collapse dramatically, and then wake up, pretending not to remember, but really they remember everything. Then she rolled her eyes, and 'whatever-ed' us. It was only when Phil was able to prove it, that she believed. And he was able to prove it. With one touch of a button.

Owen fainted. Well, it's Owen. He just smiled, uttered a 'hmmph' of laughter, and then keeled over and hit the deck.

Two boat metaphors. I'm on a roll.

But anyway, Owen keeled over, and once we had managed to revive him, he miraculously forgot everything. We still aren't all that sure that he remembers. He might actually know what we said, yet he's just not letting on. Or he might have actually forgotten. It's Owen. Who knows?

Future.

Somewhere utterly fantastic.

Where malls, and ice cream parlours, not to mention other places, are managed by robots.

And clothes rock. Well, most clothes rock.

And chores are totally abolished. Apparently, parents thought that making their kids work was 'barbaric' and so chores were banned. Have I mentioned how much the future rocks?

Oh, and aliens exist. Or aliens have been discovered. They probably already exist. I mean, gravity existed before that apple hit Isaac Newton on the head. He just found out about the force.

Why was I talking about Isaac Newton again? Sorry, I must have just gotten off track again.

How do I know all of this? It's pretty simple really. I travelled through space and time, sitting in Phil's front room. With a pair of outdated glasses on my head, I visited the future. And I didn't even need to pack. How convenient is that?

We put on the Virtu-Goggles, and, BANG, we were in the future. I was seeing what everything looked like, but I wasn't doing any of it. Well, not really anyway.

But yeah, so I pretty much know what the future is like. Obviously, Phil knows more than me, but I know more than any other kid of this century, so I'm pretty cool.

Of course I have other reasons to be cool. That's just probably the coolest reason I have.

Future.

My future. My fabulous future!

I'm going to be a news reporter. In 2030. Well, probably before, but I know for definite I'm going to be one then.

Oh, and I'm happily married.

Well, I don't know about the happy part. But I know I'm married. And I hope that I'm happy.

Again, Phil's futuristic gadgets have helped me decipher my future, but I'd be crazy if I didn't take the gadgets for granted. No other kid has them, and I get the chance to use them. I'd have to take it. I did take it.

Is that cheating? I mean, cheating life? Knowing what the future holds, before it has grabbed it yet?

Nah...

Future.

Near future?

My near future is going to be great. Of course, I don't know all of the details yet, but I'm planning them out. Still in the sketching stage, but planning nonetheless.

I want to tell Phil that I love him.

I want to pass algebra with at least a B.

I want to buy those awesome Converse sneakers in that shop window.

Oh, and I have to get that cute tank top in Urban Outfitters©. It's actually on sale, so that's awesome.

I want to survive high school, and hopefully college, and then the rest of my life.

My future sounds great. I cannot wait!

I wonder what Phil's future is like...

Yeah, so having a best friend from the future has it's downsides. Big downsides. He doesn't know what a birthday is. It's only when you change the word 'birth' with the word 'nir' that he gets what you mean. And he is really forgetful, so he's forever losing his Wizrd. Plus, he can blackmail you into doing stuff. Because just by touching his Wizrd, he can morph you into a...guinea pig. Not that I have anything against guinea pigs...

But the upsides weigh agaisnt the downsides, and win, hands down. Chores are like, totally easier to do. If you spill something on your shirt, and it won't come out, even when you're using that disgusting soap from the dispensers in the girls bathrooms, he can fix it, like that. And blackmailing is totally easier to do as well. Because when he 'loses' his gadget, you sneakily find it, slip it in your pocket, and then casually lead him on a wild goose chase. Fun.

Okay, so I think I've used more than enough sentences with future in it.

But the answer is a bit long for a school assignment, so I'm going to cut it down a bit. Plus, I don't think Phil's going to be all that pleased with me telling our English teacher that he's from the future. In fact, he may never forgive me. So yeah, cutting it down is a must.

Okay, here we are:

**Something that has not happened, but will happen. Something ahead of you. Something that hasn't happened yet. Something that everyone has. Something that nobody, no matter how many claims have been made, will ever be able to predict. **

**My future is still hazy, but my hopes are as clear as crystal. **

Only one sentence with future in it, and nowhere near as 'me' as my other answer. But it'll do.

We wouldn't want the whole world finding out about Phil now, would we? Hell, he might not have as much time to hang out with me!


End file.
